


How Hot You Are

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [5]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, flones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: A mixture of minor jealous, wanting to make Tom happy and a lot of love stir in Danny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired right now, so I'll probably re-edit it in the morning. I hope you guys are like these :)

"What do you think? Should we get the guys something similar like matching cups or something else entirely?" Tom talked quickly with Danny through the mall.

"Something unique, of course. What kind of question is that?" Danny punched Tom lightly on the arm.

"It's the first Christmas as McBusted. We should get something McBusted themed!" Tom shouted excitedly.

"All right, whatever you want, love. I think that there will be plenty of Christmases together, no matter what." Danny tugged Tom away from the stuffed animals he'd been ogling.

"We should get a group photo with Santa!" Tom shouted excitedly when he noticed a sign advertising pictures with Santa Claus.

"Who would dress up as Father Christmas? Charlie?" Danny laughed loudly.

"Obviously not." Tom took Christmas _very_ seriously. "We'd do it here. It'd be cute."

"Good luck convincing the other guys that." Danny shook his head as they walked through a knick-knack shop.

"James would be down, you know him."

"Not as well as you do." Danny muttered.

"Are you still upset about that? It was once, ten years ago." Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'm not upset. I just want you to remember that I haven’t forgotten."

"Good. You were the one that encouraged him, in case you forgot that part."

"I didn't think I had a chance!" Danny defended.

"Oh, yeah. The hot one had no chance with the nerdy, fat one." Danny's eyes darkened.

"Come on. We are leaving." Danny gripped Tom's forearm tight enough to leave a bruise as he drug him out of the store toward the mall exit.

"What is going on, Danny?" Tom tried to pull his arm back, Danny gripped tighter, changing his plan when he noticed the restrooms. "Danny!" Tom squeaked when Danny pulled him into the restroom.

"I'm going to show you how hot I think you are. Got it?" Danny covered Tom's mouth with his, backing him into a stall.

"Dan, we can't, not here. What if someone hears?" Tom shrieked as Danny kissed down his neck, slipping onto his knees in front of Tom.

"You'll just have to be quiet then." Danny did not expect to be doing this when he left the house this morning, but when Tom gets self-conscious all Danny wants to do is show him how wonderful he truly is. Danny unzipped Tom's jeans, enjoying the quiet moans from above. "You're really bad at being quiet." Danny chuckled against Tom's skin, making him shiver.

"You try being quiet in my position." Tom bit his lip to keep from groaning when Danny finally wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Oh, I plan on it." Danny stroked Tom leisurely, watching him pant softly. Danny leant forward to kiss the head.

"Don't tease." Tom pleaded, trying to keep his hips in check. Danny licked a stripe from root to tip, tsking when he reached the top.

"First you say we can't do it here then you say you don't want me to tease. You can't make up your mind, Tom." Before Tom had a chance to reply, Danny took the head in his mouth, sucking hard. Tom moaned above him, his fingers threading through his hair.

"God, Danny. More, please." Tom gripped Danny's hair as he felt his orgasm coming. Danny relaxed his throat, taking Tom in all the way and swallowing.

Tom came undone, one hand gripped tightly in Danny's hair, the other sliding down the stall wall, seeking for something to hold on to. Danny gently let Tom slip from his mouth, kissing his thigh and doing up his jeans. Tom pulled Danny to his feet and kissed him.

"Let's get you home." Tom murmured against Danny's lips.

"Sounds good to me." Danny followed Tom out of the restroom, passing people taking photos with Santa.

"I'm pretty sure Matt is going to be the only one we'll have to convince to do the photo." Tom laughed, gesturing towards the couple taking photos, Danny squinted and realised it was Harry and Dougie.

"Let's leave the convincing up to James. I want to get you home as soon as possible." Danny laughed, stroking a bit of hair behind Tom's ear, grateful for the intimacy he has with this wonderful man.


End file.
